Evolution Always Wins
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Faora escapes the phantom zone, lives her life pretending to be a human. She doesn't know her purpose anymore, all she knows is that she hates Kal, son of El. Loath soon turns to Lust. Superman/Faora. Man of Steel universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy**

She thoroughly wipes the glass clean with her dish rag before neatly placing it onto its correct shelf. Faora always felt comfort in washing dishes. Maybe it was the thought of washing the Earth's troubles away; rinsing the little pests down the drain to never be seen again. She sometimes wished the soapy bubbles were these self-absorbed peasants called homo sapiens. The humans did little to change her violent thoughts of wanting to kill them all, snap their fragile little necks.

"Faye!" Faora snaps out of her fantasies when hearing the southern accent.

"My goodness girl! Didn't ya hear me callin' you?" Her fellow blonde bartender places a hand on her tiny hip and shakes her head, causing her blonde ringlets to bounce.

"Look what you and did!" Faora slowly looks down at her hands to see she has broken the glass cup.

"It would appear I have broken another cup," she states curtly. "My apologies Cassidy." Cassidy raises her eyebrows, hand still at her hip.

"There's broken glass everywhere damn, and not a cut on your pearly little skin!" Faora tries hard not kill her right then and there. This woman is incredibly loud and annoying.

"I will deal with the mess I've made," she replies quietly. She is about to enter the storage room for a broom and dustpan when she sees it's locked. While a locked door has never stopped her before, Faora turns back for a key.

"Please, please." She freezes upon hearing a small whimper. Although it has taken Faora sometime to adapt to Earth's atmosphere, her hearing is still quite superior and she listens intently.

"Please don't do this…Kyle please I'll give you the money!" If she is not mistaken, the human phrase, A Damsel in Distress, applies to this situation.

"You little bitch," she hears a deeper voice growl. Faora is not well educated in Earth's language but she is sure the term 'bitch' is not kind.

She walks swiftly to the locked door, and quickly, almost instantly, rips it off its hinges. The girl screams and the man's eyes are wide in shock.

There is a moment of silence as Faora eyes the two humans. The man has his meaty fingers wrapped around the woman's throat and his other hand is up her shirt. Faora recognizes her as one of the bartenders. She has dark red hair in a frazzled mess and her eyes are filled with tears.

"What the hell are you doing here? Scram or I'll fuck you too!" he growls. Faora's icy blue orbs flash at this man's bravery.

"It would appear you intend on harming this young female," she states calmly. The red-head stares at Faora in desperation.

"I will ask you once, and only once to let her alone." The man has a scruff beard and beady black eyes.

"The hell are you going to do if I don't?" he snaps but tosses the woman to the floor. He storms up to her ready to strike.

"Why don't you take your ass back to the kitchen?" Faora sees his next move and reacts quickly. In a blur, her palm is in front of her face and his fist crunches against it. He cries out in agony and she twists his arm behind his back, shoving him against the wall, face first.

"I would advise you leave," she said in the same chill tone.

"You broke my fucking hand!"

"If you are to touch me or her again, you die. Is this understood?"

"Oh my god Faye," the redhead whispers. She ignores her.

"What on God's earth is going on back here?" Cassidy's voice rings.

"This man had intentions of harming Amber," she explained simply and tucked a stray piece of black hair behind her ear.

"Kyle, get your ass outa my bar!" Cassidy orders and the man scurries out. She sees the unhinged door lying on the floor and sighs.

"Good god Amber. The things you get yourself into." Amber stands shakily and turns to Faora.

"Th-thank you Faye," she stammers. Faora nods her welcome, grabs the broom and says, "Now if you'll please excuse me. I have a mess to clean."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Catwoman's Kryptonite will updated over the course of Christmas break which starts this Friday for me. Well I hope you all like this story so far :) Don't forget to review and leave some tips of advice!**

A hand grabs her shoulder and Faora whips around fast, knocking her opponent to the ground.

"Jesus Faye, don't kill me!" It's Amber. Faora cringes slightly at the name. She still hasn't gotten used to her fake persona, including the name. It does resemble her Krypton given one so she doesn't complain.

"What is it that you want?" she demands. All she wants is to go home and rest. It's starting to rain outside the bar and she doesn't particularly care to be soaking wet.

Amber clumsily rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Can I walk you to your car?" she offers nervously. Faora's slick blue eyes narrow.

"I can take care of myself." Amber laughs a pretty, light spirited laugh.

"I have no doubt about that. I really came to say Thank you for earlier."

"You have already apologized Amber," Faora reminds her coldly.

"Did I? Well…I guess I'm thanking you again!" she laughs again, this time more forced. Faora raises one perfect dark eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"That is not all you wanted to tell me," she replies knowingly. The red-head frowns, looks at her feet, then back at Faora.

Faora notices Amber has large and quite pretty silvery grey eyes. She has a sort of soft glamour to her and looks like a strong woman. Faora is confused as to why she acts so vulnerable, like she had done with the man names Kyle earlier.

"I know you're relatively new here and-"

"I have been here for two years," Faora corrects. Amber's face changes and she smiles.

"In Metropolis, two years is a mere two days." Faora grows impatient.

"Are you doing anything this Friday? Any plans?" she interjects as it rains harder.

"You mean tomorrow?" she asks, her curiosity suddenly peaks and Amber nods.

"Nothing at the moment. Why?" Amber's face lights up in excitement.

"A friend of mine, she's a reporter, is hosting this award party at my house. It's supposed to be this whole fancy top class of thing. There'll be food, drinks, music, the whole bit. My friend wants as many people there as possible and I just thought-"

"I could go to this event with you?"

"Would you? I mean she's all involved with her new boyfriend and I don't want to feel like a third wheel."

"I am not sure what rubber objects attached to transportation devices has anything to do with this conversation," Faora began. "But I will accompany you to this event." Amber's face is filled with confusion over Faora's form of speech but she shakes her head and smiles.

"Thank you so much Faye! I really owe you one!" Faora's lips curve up just the slightest. This human may be of use to her; help her become a little less ignorant of Earth's culture.

"What am I to wear?" Faora asks curiously.

"Oh I could help you with that! I have a ton of dresses that would totally fit you just fine. We could meet up at my apartment. Here's my address." She then proceeds to grab a pen from her bag.

"I can memorize the address if given," Faora informs. Amber raises her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Most certainly." She plasters on a fake smile.

"So we'll meet up at about seven-ish tomorrow," she says after giving her the details. Faora nods. She's still confused about the Amber she saw in the storage closet, to the Amber she is seeing now. This young man named Kyle must changer her completely.

"Is your friend Kyle going to be attending?"

Amber's expression went cold and her face paled. She really was afraid of him.

"He's not my friend. And no, the bastard will not be coming." Faora immediately felt a sense of regret to her blunt question. It was unlike the Kryptonian to feel regret.

"My apologies to have asked," she says softly. Amber shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"I'll…see you tomorrow then."

**A/N: How do you guys like this? Review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Has anyone guessed who Amber's friend is? o.O **

**In advance notice…this has not been proof-read so I apologize for any mistakes! Just wanted to give you guys a chapter ASAP. **

_She snaps the man's neck and he falls limp. Her breathing is heavy and pulse dangerously high. She stares the colonel coldly in his blank brown eyes. His face is hard set with determination. _

"_A good death," he says knowingly. "Is its own reward." She frowns and it takes a second for her to realize what he's saying. His hand is on the lever and before she can kill him, there's a blast of blinding blue light. Her world fades away to a dark, lonely and empty black. _

Faora wakes up screaming and her apartment is quaking violently.

"Ma'am! Ma'am is everything aight?" Her screaming stops as abruptly as it started. As her voice cuts off, her apartment stops shaking. Her chest rises and falls rapidly, her porcelain skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

_These nightmares…they will never go away. _Faora realizes and closes her eyes. Her black hair is plastered to her forehead and her frost colored eyes let loose a cascade of tears. Since when did the Kryptonian ever let loose emotions this freely?

"Ma'am? I think we must have experienced an aftershock! Are you aight?" There's a rapid knocking at her door. Faora knows this wasn't an earthquake, but her own voice causing the plates to shake so violently. She tosses the covers off her trembling body and slowly gets up.

"Is everything ok in there?" It's the man from New York that lives next door from her.

She's at the door in a blur- her speed is still very much of use to her. Her clammy hands grip the doorknob and she opens it cautiously.

The man before her is tall with skin that reminds her of melted chocolate. His eyes are dark too, filled with concern.

"Are you aight?" he repeats in a softer tone and she notices his accent. Her heart rate has settled down but she is still sweating.

"I am fine," she speaks trying to sound calm but her voice is stuck in her throat. The man is surprised by her lack of clothing; a navy blue tank and lacy black panties.

"I ain't mean to intrude or nothin," he says apologetically and he has to advert his eyes. Faora knows her body has an odd effect on men.

"You are not intruding," she responds emotionlessly. "Denzel." Denzel looks confused.

"How did you know-?"

"Your name tag," she explains and crosses her arms. He laughs nervously.

"Of course. I sometimes forget I'm wearing it." She's silent.

"I work at a construction site," he adds and clears his throat.

"Even after two damn years, that invasion is still a lot to clean up," he jokes. Faora stiffens and bites her lip.

"You are talking about the visitors from Krypton?" she asks carefully.

"Krypton! Yeah that was the name of it," he laughs again. "Crazed up people huh? Tryna take over a planet that isn't there's." Faora's already icy orbs get even more frosted.

"This planet may as well be dead," she spat. Denzel was shocked by her outburst.

"You're just mere humans with little intelligence and capability. The Kryptonians are a far more superior and advanced species! They'd do Earth more good than harm." Denzel's mouth was agape and nervously scratched his head.

"Soundin like a Kryptonian yourself," he jokes. Faora says nothing but makes note that this man loves to joke when nervous.

"I think it's time you leave." His expression saddens but he covers it up with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I should be getting to work huh? Well my bad for bothering you this early in the morning. I'll see you-" The door slams shut and Faora speeds her way to the bathroom. She noticed something about the darker colored persons on earth; the lighter skinned humans would stare and observe them as if they were animals. Some, she noticed were scared whenever a darker man would walk by. These dark people were still humans right? It bothered Faora to witness such inequality. During her two years on earth, she had learned of how the humans of dark skin were enslaved, oppressed and segregated. All because of their color _yet _these same people would call the darker ones a violent race. Faora's disgust in Earth and its inhabitants grew the more she thought about it. Krypton never treated a person differently because of their mere skin color.

Faora often thought about how she failed to save her people. She always thought everyone had the right to prove themselves worthy to their planet, didn't they?

8888

She peels off her clothing, or what little she wore and engrosses herself in a hot shower. She has only ten minutes to get to work otherwise she'll really hear it from Cassidy.

8888

"Hey!" Amber nudges Faora excitedly and she struggles not to break the redheads arm. She's a kind spirit but can be a pest at times.

"You ready for tonight? Oh I'm so excited you'll be coming!" Amber looks much better today, Faora observes. Her scarlet hair is shiny and neatly pulled back into a bouncy ponytail. Her skin isn't as pale and her pretty grey colored eyes are lightly lined with mascara.

"I too am eager for the event," she replies truthfully; she wonders how it'll be like at this fancy party. Amber's face lightens up and she claps her hands.

"So glad to hear you say that!" Faora gives a soft smile. She grabs the dish rag and begins wiping the counter down. Although she does enjoy cleaning and being a bartender, she can't wait for the event.

"Hey pretty lady," a husky voice makes her head pop up. A man, more boy actually, grins sexily at her. His blonde hair is slicked back and Faora gets the impression this man thinks he's hot stuff.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks curtly. His grin grows wider and he leans over the counter.

"How about you babe?" Amber scoffs in disgust.

"She's way out of your league kid. Now why don't you go back to school before they call your mommy?"

"Amber," Faora says. "I can handle this." Amber raises her eyebrows and Faora gives her a look of reassurance. She turns to the boy and says, "I'm afraid I am not on the menu. We do not serve women, especially to immature, greasy, ill-mannered and egotistical _boys_." Amber's mouth is wide with shock and she has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

The blonde growls in annoyance.

"Listen bitch, I'm not a boy." _There goes that word again. _He proceeds to grab her arm and Faora reacts quickly. She catches his wrist in a strong grip and crushes it lightly.

"Shit!" he yelps as his bone crunches. "Let me go!"

"Didn't your mama ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Amber scolds. She smirks at this boy's helplessness.

"Fuck! Let me go!" He cries in pain when she crushes his wrist a bit more.

"Apologize," Faora says softly. "And I just might consider not breaking your arm." Amber is impressed; Faora is usually a quiet person who keeps to herself. She never expected this.

The bar goes quiet and there is a moment of anticipation.

He tries to free his mangled wrist from her hold but of course it does nothing. She tightens her grip and waits patiently.

"I…I'm sorry," he says all too quietly.

"Wait was that? Didn't quite here you there," Amber speaks loudly still smirking. Of course with her hearing and all, Faora hears him just fine but she decides to play along.

"You must excuse me," she says deviously. "But I could not hear that. Please speak up."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to offend you!" She releases her grip and he yanks his hand away.

"Get out while you can," Amber suggests and he takes off running. The crowd at the bar bursts into laughter and starts clapping.

"You're kind of a badass Faye," Amber beams.

Faora smiles and continues wiping the counter. She can't help but feel a rush from having so much control. On Krypton, she was to obey orders giving by her general, no questions asked. She didn't have a life of her own; her purpose was to protect her people and nothing less.

"Faye that's the second person you've sent running out of this bar." Cassidy snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Oh give her break will ya Cass?" Amber defends. "That guy was a total asshole."

Cassidy sighs and rubs her temples.

"What am I goin do with you girls?" _Girls? Faora hadn't been called a girl since she was seventeen. _

Amber playfully puts her arm around Faora causing her to tense up. She does not like touching.

"Give us a twenty percent raise and work three days a week?" the redhead says hopefully. Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"Not a chance on this bright green earth."

8888

"This one?" Amber holds up a bright red flare out dress with lace trim at the bust.

"Maybe something less…bright," Faora suggests. The two are at Amber's house picking out dresses for the evening event. They've already gone through about ten with no luck.

Faora sits on her bed comfortably waiting for the next dress.

"Ugh! We've been through like a hundred dresses! Are you sure there's nothing here you like?"

"I have very simple tastes Amber. It should not be that hard to find me one. Why don't we find you a dress first?"

She shrugs. "Alright. Oh! What about this one? It matches my hair don't you think?" The dress is a bright blood orange with pearls at the hem.

"That is the most revolting piece of clothing I've ever seen," she states and stands up.

"Now _this _dress is appropriate." She removes the hanger and holds it up. "This would make your eyes look even more appealing." It's a tight grey dress with flashes of shimmery silver flakes. The straps are made of a shimmery mesh material and it reaches mid-thigh.

Amber greedily snatches the dress and beams.

"How have I not noticed this before? Thank you so much Faye!" She nods her welcome and waits patiently for her to try the dress on.

While she waits, she notices something dark peeking out from the closet. She takes it out from the closet and examines it. It's a strapless midnight blue colored dress. It has bits of black shimmer and she can see it'd fit tightly.

She strips herself and pulls on the dress. Faora does not believe what the mirror shows her; a tall, curvy and beautiful woman. The dress makes her hips even wider and her breasts even bustier. Faora has never felt so pretty in her life. On Krypton, her people didn't see her as a woman, but as a warrior. She got no special treatment because of her gender, her own mother never acknowledged her beauty.

There's a small gasp and Faora turns to see Amber watching her.

"It's perfect," she whispers.

"As is yours." Amber's dress really does make her silvery eyes pop.

"I never knew you were so curvy! Damn I wish my body was like yours!" Faora smiles softly at the compliment. She isn't used to them at all.

"I never knew you were so slender," she says politely returning the compliment.

Amber's cheeks turn as red as her hair.

"Let's get you into some heels."

"These?" She gestures to a pair of sky high black pumps.

"They will suffice. For you, I would suggest those." She points to some strappy silvery heels and of course Amber loves them.

"So dresses and shoes are taken care of, now hair?"

"There's not much I can do with my hair," Faora admits. She's let her hair grow to her chin and she does like the longer look.

"You definitely rock the short look. Maybe we can add some curls?"

"Whatever pleases you," she murmurs. Faora isn't really into this but she knows Amber is really excited.

8888

"You look amazing!" Faora's legs look miles long in the heels, her hair falls in short loose curls and the dress does her body wonders. Amber insisted she wore makeup and Faora reluctantly allowed some dark kohl and burgundy lip gloss. Amber herself looked like something out of a magazine; flowing red hair and cream colored skin. Her silver eyes were also very compelling.

"Is all of this," she says as the two head out to Amber's dark blue pickup. "Really necessary?"

Amber looks insulted.

"Of course it is. My friend wants only professional guests." Faora rolls her eyes and pulls the car door shut.

"Who is this friend of yours?" she asks. Amber has been talking so much about her but hasn't mentioned a name.

"Oh you'll love her! She works for the Daily Planet, a Pulitzer prize winning reporter." _Whatever that is._

8888

Amber continues rambling on and Faora has zoned out. She never noticed how beautiful the city of Metropolis was at night. She can't tell the lights from the stars and everyone seems so much happier. She remembers feeling this way when was just a little girl on Krypton.

"I must warn you of her boyfriend though," Amber continues.

"What?" Faora says distractedly. Amber shakes her head and sighs.

"Sometimes I wonder where your mind is. She's so wrapped up in him it's like I can never get her attention! Of course with a man like that, I'd find it hard to look away too. Lois has a thing for blue eyes."

"Who is Lois?" Faora asks tugging on her jet black curls.

Amber just stares at her, her grey eyes narrowed.

"_Lois._ My friend? The one is hosting this whole party? I've only been talking about her for ten minutes now."

"Oh."

"She's amazing though, I promise! Her boyfriend is a little shy but I'm sure you'll get along just fine. I do think she kind of rushed into this guy especially after her little fling going with Superman, I mean-"

"What did you just say?" Faora demands, her small fists clenched. Amber pales at the sight of angry Faora.

"Holy shit Faye! I said especially after her little fling with Superman. Why?" _Superman. _

Faora says nothing and concentrates on the road.

"Well as I was saying, I mean I know Superman is one hottie but you can't just move that quick you know? Her new guy is cute though…"

Faora cannot believe the son of El is here in Metropolis. She should have known. How could she have been so stupid? Yet still…two years and she hadn't seen his face; those sapphire blue eyes, so large and innocent. His determination to protect the humans he called his people. They were nothing more than a race of scavengers.

"Faye!"

"What?" Faora snaps.

"I…" Amber gulps. "I was just going to say that we're here." They've pulled up at a large white house. People were filling in from outside wearing all sorts of fancy clothing.

"Fine," she mutters and steps out the car. Amber sighs and steps out as well. She gets the impression Faye doesn't want to be at this event anymore.

"Oh look there she is," Amber squeals. Faora has to speed walk to keep up with Amber's fast pace.

"Lois!" She greets the strawberry blonde at the door. She's a pretty little thing, large blue eyes and a genuine smile. _Wait a minute. _

"Lois this is my friend from work, Faye. Faye this Lois, the one I've been telling so much about."

Lois's eyes meet Faora's cold ones and she freezes.

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter being that I kind of rushed it :/ Catwoman's Kryptonite may not be updated as soon as I thought….But hang in there! Please leave your feedback in the PM and in the review section! **


End file.
